The Adventure of Sonic, Shadow and Silver
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When my OC/Avatar NathanShadowFire AKA Kamen Rider Deka Becomes sonic Shadow and silver's roommate, there's gonna be a load of adventures!
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Episode one: Meeting NathanShadowFire the Hedgehog (My Sonic the Hedgehog OC and Avatar)

It cuts to 16 yr. old Sonic the hedgehog with his roommates Shadow (Age 18) and Silver(Age 14) racing to get the doorbell and They saw a Green Look-A-Like of shadow with Dark Green eyes and his Light green quills had dark green stripes and he wore green versions of Sonic's shoes" Hi I'm NathanShadowFire but you can call me "Nate" or "Nathan" if you like and my home got destroyed so my building super told me to find a new home to live in because the damage was cannot be fixed. So can I live with you guys please?" he (I) said" Shure. Guys a green version of me wants to live with us! BTW How old are you?" said shadow" 13 yrs. Of age." NSF (Me) spoke" OK. He's only 13 so he's just a teenager! Let's let him in. Come in Nathan." Said Shadow as NSF Walked in" Hey this is classy. I CALL THE SOFA!" NSF (Me) shouted as he climbed in the couch" And guess what: I'm Kamen Rider Deka!" NSF (me) spoke" Whoa! You're a Masked Rider! Awesome!" said Sonic & Silver at the same time" Yep! HENSHIN!" NSF(Me) shouted as he(I) struck a pose the Deka Buckler's Turbine center spun at high speed "Activating" Went the Deka Buckler as He(I) Changed into a Kamen Rider No. 1 like rider colored green with blue compound eyes and a Sky-Blue Muffler

Possible NathanShadowFire ENG Voice: Mark Hamill (Luke from Star Wars 4-6)

Possible Japanese voice for NathanShadowFire: Suzamura Kenichi

"Now do you know who destroyed my home?" NSF spoke" Dr. Eggman." Said Sonic" Dr. Who?" NSF Spoke" Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnick. A mad scientist bent on killing sonic and taking over the world." And NSF Spoke" When I get my hands on him I'll rip his head off and plant posies down his Sick. Little Throat!" Sonic spoke" Woah I kinda like NSF! He's got the greatest ideas but isn't Tearing Eggman's head off a little overkill?" and they went to Eggman's base" So there's a Light Green and Dark Green version of shadow that can Transform into a Kamen Rider? Interesting…Launch the Egg-Kentarus!" he said as a Robot Centaur with a lance Right hand and a Shield Left hand" That's a new low. Using robots to do his work! I'll smash through this scrapheap like a hot knife through butter! Jetstream Rider Punch!" NSF Shouts as he delivers a punch but the robot retaliates by sending him flying" WHOA!" And Eggman started to laughing like an Evil Santa" OK You oversized Nitpicking nobody you can take my supplements and my family. But you when you eradicate my house you are going down! RIDER KICK!" NSF Shout as he delivers a flying kick that sends the Egg-Mobile flying and they go home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Sonic Shadow, and Silver

Episode 2: NSF Tells Amy Rose off!

It cuts to NSF and Sonic taking a stroll around Hedgehog City" It's nice without that 12 yr. old Pre-Teen sonic fan-girl Amy Rose around." Said NSF as Amy then Jumped sonic" OK that's It Amy! Sonic's only 16 yrs. Old he's a young adult You are 12 a pre-Teen, Can't you 2 be friends!" and Amy spoke" OK Sure. We can be good chums right Sonic? And sonic said" Ok and guess what? We are turning the basement into your own bedroom! Because you're living with us in our Mansion!" said Sonic as he grabbed Amy and bought a Pink Bed, A Mickey Mouse shaped TV, A Pink Nintendo DSI, Different English-To-Japanese movies, Games For Her DSI, a DVD/VCR Player, A Cable box that doubles as a clock, a Temper-Pedic Cloud, Sobakowa Clowd, a Woolen pink blanket, a Pink Laptop and Computer games(Rated T) and when they came home Shadow was surprised that Amy was their roomie. And Amy had a Good-Night's Sleep NSF Slept with Blinders, Earmuffs and with his Blanket covering his whole body

The End


	3. Sonic Heroes! Ready GO!

The Adventures of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

Episode 3: Sonic Heroes! Ready Go!

Pun on: The Song Busters! , Ready, Go! By Hideyuki Takahashi

"Busters ready go!~" sang NSF. He was singing Hideyuki's Takahashi's Song "Buster's Ready Go!" "Shutdown Kanryou! Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters!~" he sang while doing an air guitar "Busters ready go! Kono Ketsui Unbreakable! Aisuru, Sekai Ni, Fuseina Access Yurusanaize! Target Lock on Ima sugu shutsudou it's Morphin' Time! Tobikome! Kiki vs Saizensen! Shutdown Kanryou! Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters~" he sang "Wow Dude I didn't Know you were a Super Sentai and A Kamen Rider Fan!" said Amy Rose" I'm a real Toku-Otaku myself." Said NSF" My Favorite Sentai would have to be Go-go Sentai Bokenger." Said Amy Rose NSF Then takes out his Kamen Rider Fourze Music States and Played Cosmic Mind and Eggman arrived" So you like Kamen Riders Huh? Guess what? Activate Kamen Rider Metal Sonic!" and Metal sonic wearing a Kamen Rider Stronger Esuqe Belt" Hen…..Shin!" said Metal Sonic as a Navy Blue Light enveloped him and in his place was a Kamen Rider Accel Like Rider colored Navy Blue with Purple Compound Eyes with a Black Tattered Cape and Flew at NathanShadowFire (Ok I'll Just Call him Nathan or NSF From now on!) who Henshined and Battled Kamen Rider Metal Sonic" Deka-Edge!" NSF Shouted as a DenGasher Sword-Like sword with a Light Green Blade and Takes out a Black Fuestle with a Green Prayer Cross in the center and Inserted it in the top" WAKE UP" Went the belt in a Deep, Robotic Voice and He slams the bottom of the sword's handle in the side of the belt" Jetstream Slash!" Shouted NSF As he slashed across Kamen Rider Metal Sonic's Body" Graaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" screamed MS As his body explodes" Eggman! I'm gonna kick you into orbit!" NSF Said as he delivered a Rider Kick that sent Eggman into outer space" WHY ME!" Screamed Eggman as he flew into space and they celebrated


End file.
